Gundam Seed Suicide
by A Fading Shadow
Summary: AU: When Cagalli dies, Kira just can't take it anymore. Chapter 2: If you didn't want Kira to die I wrote another chapter where he lives.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, but I own this poem because I came up with it so don't steal!

A/N: This contains_ SUICIDE!_ If you can't handle it, DO NOT READ!

The 'poem' is in italics. Kira's farewell letter is in bold.

Also, this is supposed to be what would happen if Cagalli and some of Kira's friends died. Please note that some are still there and they are who Kira is writing his farewell too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pain becomes too great_

_Fear takes over  
  
We can't control our own lives_

The boy's hands slowly trailed over the silver instrument. "I'm sorry...  
everyone..." he whispered as he wrote his farewell letter to his friends.

_Sometimes we can't keep going_

_Can't keep protecting friends_

_And family_

"**Please forgive me, if I hurt you. I don't want to but there's no other way.**" The Gundam pilot paused to reconsider his decision but rid himself of those thoughts. He had already chosen what he would do and would not stop or change it.

_I don't care the price_

_Just get me away from this cruel world_

_I want release!_

_Death, take me away!_

"**I can't take it any more. Life has no more meaning to me.**"

_Pieces of this life are falling _

_The puzzle is breaking apart_

_The maze is crashing in on me_

_Burying me within myself_

"**No matter how hard I may try, I won't be able to keep going.**"

_My world has stopped _

_It's not going to continue_

_I won't be able to just 'Move on'_

"**You all can keep going, unlike me, so forget me. Think of it like I never existed for I don't wish to any more.**"

_I don't care the price _

_Just get me away from this cruel world_

_I want release!_

_Death, take me away!_

"**Don't cry for me. It will make this harder.**" 

_The world will continue_

_After I'm gone_

_And soon I will be_

_Forgotten_

_In the sands of time_

"**Goodbye,  
-Kira**"  
  
All of the sudden, a gunshot range through the large space vessel, and those that heard it quickly ran to its source, only to find a startling sight.

Kira Yamato lay on his bed, a gun in his right hand, a letter in his left, and a bullet in his head.

-Ten years later-

In a large cemetary, there are two graves side by side. They are far in the back, but are the most frequented spots in the area. Especially by someone named Athrun Zala who reguarly places flowers at his friends' last resting place.

-RIP-

Kira Yamato

One who couldn't bear to be apart from family

So he joined them in their heavenly home

Loving brother

Loving friend

"I still miss you both...rest in peace..."


	2. Heaven

_A/N: Here is the ending if you didn't want Kira to die._

tonishiwa: Thank you. Did you know that you are my first reveiwer ever?

i love athrun: I wasn't exactly planning on writing another chapter, but I thought that some people might like an alternate ending if they didn't want Kira to die.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sometimes  
We aren't in control  
And can't choose  
Our fate_

Kira slowly opened his eyes. "Is this...dying?" he thought.

_There are forces  
Above  
That watch us  
Doing with our lives  
Whatever they want_  
  
Slowly, a figure came into view. "I must have died," continued Kira's  
thoughts, "I think I see Cagalli."

_Are there such beings  
As guardian angels?  
Or am I seeing things?_

"Kira? Kira?! I think he's waking up!" shouted a familiar voice, "I think he's coming to!"

_Maybe I can't stop my fate  
But maybe you can_

"Oh, please be alright...don't just come to tell me goodbye..."

_Please don't leave  
I don't know what I'd do without you  
Don't leave me here alone!_

"C-Cagalli?" Kira muttered, "Is that...you?"

_Sometimes our life  
Can seem like heaven  
But you have to be here  
For mine to be complete_

"Yes! Are you alright?!" asked the relieved girl.  
"I thought you were dead," Kira replied, ignoring her question.  
"I thought you were too."

_Just stay with me  
We might not always be together  
Just let me know you're still all right  
And my life will be a heaven_

"Don't you DARE try to kill yourself again!"

_I might sound like I don't care  
But deep down  
If you're hurting  
I'm in pain  
If you cry  
I feel broken  
If you die  
I'm gone_

"But I thought that you had died! I couldn't stay here alone!"  
"I'm not dead! I was only unconscious! I can't believe you'd do something so stupid like killing yourself!"  
"What would you do if I died?"

_You're the only one  
That can take away my pain  
If you were gone  
I don't know what I would do_

"I...I don't know! But you're not dead so I don't have to worry about it!" Cagalli shouted before breaking down in tears. Kira pulled her into an awkward hug and patted his sister on the back.  
"I was so s-scared when they t-told me you shot yourself," the girl said between sobs, "I would have felt so responsible, because you tried to kill yourself because of me! Don't leave me alone, Kira, ever!" Cagalli broke down sobbing into his chest again before pulling herself together. "You were out for two whole weeks and everyone said that you could die at any time!"

_There are forces  
Above  
That watch us  
Doing with our lives  
Whatever they want_

Neither of the two said anything for a few minutes.

_But I will try to take control  
If only to be with you  
As long as I possibly can_

"I won't leave you alone, Cagalli. I promise."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, just don't cry anymore."

Unbeknownst to the siblings, several people were peeking in the door.  
"Kira's not dead. That's a relief," Sai said.  
"Yes, but how about we leave those two alone? I don't think they'd like it very much if they knew that we all were spying on them," whispered Mirriallia before they all walked towards the lunchroom.

_Life is a thing to cherish  
It is worth more than a thousand diamonds  
And one day  
All people will come to realize it  
And the world shall finally be free of pain  
And we shall all live in a peace  
That we have wanted all along  
And there shall be a joyful song  
Following us  
All our lives  
And continue after we have reached  
Heaven_


End file.
